A reunião secreta
by Kuakua shampoo
Summary: O que acontece quando a Tohru a Hanajima e a Uotani resolvem fazer uma reunião secreta na qual só elas podem participar, e que tem o Kyo e o Yuki curiosos para saber o que está acontecendo nela?
1. volta as aulas! o

nháaaaaaaaaaaa/o/  
to eu aqui escrevendo minha primeira fic sem a kuakua ToT espero que leiam!  
por favor /o/

Era primeiro dia de aula, Tohru sempre tão disposta, acordou cedo naquele dia com uma certa preguiça, aquela que da em dias chuvosos, que ficar enrolado na cama eh sempre tão bom! Mas acordou colocou as pantufas e abriu a janela:

- uaaaaaa! que soninho -esfregou os olhos- vou logo tomar um belo banho e me trocar para limpar a casa!  
Tohru tomou seu banho colocou sua roupa de colegial e começou a limpar a cozinha um pouco e logo começou a cozinhar...

- Lá, lá, lá... hoje vou ver a hana-chan e a uo-chan de novo D.. há.. que saudades!  
Tohru fazendo a comida tranquilamente ouve passos e olha para tras..

- há! muitissimo bom dia senhor Yuki!

- bom dia senhorita honda!  
O Yuki olha para o relógio acima e ancioso fala

- Senhorita honda abaixe-se um pouco!

Tohru sem saber do que se tratava ligeiramente se abaixou, após seu gesto um grande barulho de uma pessoa caindo no chão, e outra correndo, ouve-se um grito e alguém descendo as escadas

-bom dia minha bela dama!

- Muitissimo bom dia senhor shigure!

- bom dia yuki! como durmiu?

- Ah, bom dia Shigure, dormi bem..

-há!!!!!!! SHIGURE! te avisei que se me puxasse de novo da cama ia te jogar isso! ò.ó

Fala o Kyo descendo rapido as escadas de pijama(só com a calça dele), jogando tomates para todos os lados e furioso

-Ah! bom dia pra você tambem kyo!(esquiva) eu puxei para você não se atrasar para as aulas.. esqueceu que hoje é o primeiro dia de aula após as férias??(esquiva de novo)

-grrrr... claro que não! mas eu tenho o meu despertador, que me acorda mais suavemente do que CAIR DA CAMA!

- ah.. me desculpe kyo.. mas.. não acha melhor vestir uma camisa? está deixando a tohru sem graça

O Shigure olha para a tohru que está com os olhos arregalados..

- ah.. er.. não.. se.. incom..incomode cumigo.. er.. eu.. eu subo.. pode ficar.. Tohru saiu correndo em direção a escada quando o Kyo coloca a mão em sua frente e fala meio enrubecido

- er.. não Tohru fique! eu que estou errado e preciso me arrumar... me desculpe...

-hmm.. Honda está comida está muito boa..

- ah.. obrigada senhor yuki! D

- ah! deixe-me servir também quero comer..

- tem para todos eu jah comi.. vou.. vou arrumar as minhas coisas, er.. e depois limpar essa bagunça!!

- hmm..- engole a cumida- preciso arrumar as minhas coisas também! - sai correndo

- e eu sempre tão solitário...

O kyo desce e olha para a mesa apenas com o Shigure

- ah não vou ter que tomar café com esse traste.. ¬¬

- ah! uma companhia mesmo que não seja tão ilustre como eu.. ainda sim eh uma companhia! sente-se aqui Kyo!

- eh o jeito.. se não.. eu nem como!¬¬

- come mesmo! a Tohru caprichou no café de hoje..

- hmm eh mesmo (boca cheia)

- Ei! ve se não come de mais viu??

- Eu nunca como de mais (não consegue falar direito)

- Eh melhor se adiantar, ah Tohru e o Yuki daqui a pouco estão saindo pro colégio, em um guarda-chuva, juntinhos...

-Ah! tenho que ir.. arrumar minhas coisas! pode comer o resto!

Sobe correndo..

- eu e minha boca grande.. fiquei sozinho de novo... pelo menos sobrou mais comida!

Depois do café na hora que todos estavam saindo...

- Se comportem bem crianças! olhem o sinal antes de atravessar a rua, e cuidado com a lama! bate na cabeça do Kyo

- Cala a boca! você não eh a nossa mãe.. e muito menos eh cuidadosa..

- tchau shigure...

- tchau senhor shigure!

- Cuidem da Tohru pelo menos!

- pode deixar!

Assim sairam os três de baixo de um enorme guarda-chuva a caminho do colégio...

- larga rato estupido eu também quero segurar!você tah me molhando!

- cala a boca gato idiota! ou eh você ou eh a Honda!

- e você sempre fica de baixo do guarda-chuva eh??

- e quem mais segura o guarda-chuva como eu??

-hihihih...

- que foi Tohru?? õ.o

-eh que eh divertido ver vocês brigando 8D

- er...

-ar.  
(ficam vermelhos)

waaaaa D acabo o primeiro capitulo!  
espero que gostem!

bjaummmm 


	2. como foram as férias? 8D

nhaaa! obrigada por lerem !  
jah que gostaram vou continuar!

- vamos rapido jah chegamos!

Tohru saí correndo em direção ao colégio para ver se encontra as meninas.. deixando os dois juntinhos.. em baixo do guarda-chuva!

(dentro do colégio)

-Hana-chan!! Uo-chan!!

- olá tohru!

-oiee...

-Muitissimo bom dia! como foram de férias??

-ah.. muitas ondas..

- foi a praia?? õ.o

- ondas pisiquicas Tohru..

- ah tah! ' e você Uo-chan?

- Ah.. eu fiquei em casa.. eu fiz uns bicos.. juntei uma grana...

-nhá... que legal.. mas não se divertiu??

- ah me diverti sim! eu fui em uma pracinha.. queria que vocês fossem lá cumigo depois.. eh um lugar bem divertido

- er.. tohru e você o que fez? tenho boas ondas..

- ah nós fomos para a casa de praia da familia souma.. foi mt divertido!

-ah.. que divertido...

- eu não gosto muito de praia.. eh muito claro..

Chega o kyo

-cabeça de mexirica!

-grr... alguem falo com você?

-Você falou agora!

-não teve graça..

- oiee Kyo!

- olá tohru

- oi..

- ah. oi hanajima..

- O que o Kyon Kyon tem a nos dizer??

- ò.ó tenho a falar com a Tohru..

- ah sim sim! o que eh??

Chga o yuki..

- ah olá!

- o que quer aqui??

- não falei com você gat.. estupido

- mas falou agora..

- ah! você gosto da gracinha!

-continuando o que ia falar com a Tohru..

- Ah! também quero falar isso pra você

- Tohru você não pode..

- Sair correndo na chuva!

- Você pode pegar um resfirado! (o yuki e o kyo falam!)

-ah.. uma chuvinha não faz mal! '

- ah tohru você não pode ficar doente.. o Kyon-kun e o Yuki estão certos..

- grr...

- Eh tohru!

- er.. desculpe..

- ah não precisa se desculpar tohru! (Uo-chan)

- que papo chato.. ondas nada legais.. vamos pra sala

A Uo-chan pega no braço da Tohru e vai com a Hanajima para a sala

- Tchauzinho meninos...

após as aulas as três garota saíam andando e conversando até que seus caminhos a separassem - Temos que marcar para ir nessa pracinha que eu fui nas férias!Fiquem tão animada quando fui.. me senti uma criança naquele parquinho vazio..

- que legal! pode ser muito divertido!

- Mas como vamos nos divertir com essa chuva.. que vai e volta toda hora? ateh atrapalha minhas ondas..

- oh! esqueci que tenho que esperar o yuki no gremio e o kyo para voltar pra casa! se eles me verem nessa chuva.. vão se chatiar... eu vou voltar!

-er.. ah ok tohru! ateh mais!

- tchau tohru...

- tchau meninas! estava com saudade de vocês! depois a gente se fala! (se molhando na chuva correndo pro colégio)

fim! espero que continuem acompanhando! 


	3. visita ao parquenho! o

nhaaaaaaaaaa/o/  
jah que pediraaam!  
tah aiii!  
divirtam-se/o/o/

- Tohru estou te procurando a algum tempo..

ah' me desculpe! eu me acustumei a ir embora com as meninas..

-Tohru.. porque sua roupa está molhada? õ.o

-er.. eh que..

Vocês estão ai! podemos voltar pra casa agora...

- ah.. eh mesmo Yuki! vamos para casa

-Tohru porque sua roupa está molhada?? õ.o

-eh tohru você ainda também não me respondeu..

-eh que eu dei uma corridinha na chuva.. mas.. foi só um pouquinho..

- eu já não falei que pode ficar doente../

-ei! eu tambem falei isso! você pdoe ficar doente tohru! bate na testa da tohru

-er.. eu não faço mais isso! prometo!mas.. eh melhor irmos.. tenho que preparar o almoço pro senhor shigure..

- ah sim.. eu to com tanta fome..

- você sempre tah com fome gato estupido...

-gr... não tire o guarda-chuva de mim desse jeito! ò.ó

- qual o problema de você se molhar? você se molhando sobra mais lugar para a honda-san!

-Yuki-san o Kyo pode ficar doente...

- eh mesmo Honda-san não vou deixar ele te dar trabalho

-grr...

na casa do shigure...

-por que vocês demoraram tanto?? O.O

-não te devemos explicações...

-foi porque o pessoal do gremio atrasou um pouco...

-ah sim deixa pra lá... tohru faz o almoço por favor! VOU FICAR DESNUTRIDO! ToT

- eu não tenho tanta certeza... do jeito que está em forma.. de barril.. risada ironica

-kyon-kitty eu não estou gordo.. estou bem alimentado..

-ateh de mais- Yuki comenta baixo

-eu vou fazer o almoço!

- ah sim ande rapido tohru... eu posso me despedaçar de fome..

- não sou tão exagerado como o shigure mas... to com fome

- quer ajuda honda-san?

- ah não precisa senhor yuki! muitissimo obrigada mas eu fiz uma parte hoje de manha...

um tempo depois...

- hmm.. estava otimo o almoço Tohru!

- muitissimo obrigada!

-eh mesmo tava com uma fome..

- estava ótimo honda-san..

-er.. vou fazer minha tarefa.. licença

- ah sim! eu também..

- e eu pra acompanhar o CDFzinho tambem vou..

-adeusinho pra vocês.. eu vou na loja do Aya..

no dia seguinte no colégio...

- muitissimo bom dia meninas!

- bom dia tohru

- bom dia...

-tohru, hanajima quando podemos ir na pracinha??

- ah sim sim! você falou tanto que estou ateh curiosa..

- la tem lanchonete?

-¬¬' tem ali perto..

- há então podemos ir...

-hanajima você só pensa em comida??

-boa parte do meu corpo necessita de muita comida...

-sim.. jah que tem comida.. então podemos ir hoje?

-ah.. eu vou.. eu fico com fome a tarde..

- eu vou falar com o senhor shigure, se eu poder ir ai vamos ok?

-ah ok

-vou levar dinheiro pra comer...

- ¬¬

na hora do almoço na casa do shigure..

-como foram de colégio meninos? e tohru?

- a foi muito bem!

- só a tohru me da respostas vocês sempre me deixam.. como vocês falam?.. no vacuo.. T.T

- ah.. vou subir não sei se vou suportar olhar pra cara desse idiota...

- por incrivel que pareça eu concordo com o gato..

-ah! senhor Shigure hoje eu posso ir para uma pracinha com a hana-chan e a uo-chan??

- ah pode sim tohru.. só não esqueça de fazer a tarefa ok?

- ah tudo bem/o/

tohru faz suas tarefas e liga para uo-chan..

-alo?

- oi tohru

-olá uo-chan!

- você vai poder ir??

- ah sim sim! que horas vamos?

- eu vou ligar pra hanajima ai a gente pode se encontrar na casa dela ok?

- ah ok! eu vou trocar de roupa e estou indo está bem?

ah tohru se arruma e quando estava saindo de casa..

- aonde vai tohru?

- ah.. senhor kyo. eu vo passear com a uo-chan e a hana-chan!

-ah.. cuidado com aquela deliqüente.. se divirta..

-obrigada!

todas se encontram na casa da Hanajima..

- e então vamos?

- ah vamos sim! estou tão curiosa!!

-to com fome...

-¬¬ a pracinha eh pra la...

-vamos então!

-vamos..

-nem acredito que vocês vão conhecer a pracinha!

ao chegar na pracinha era um lugar escondido.. provavelmente poucas pessoas conheciam aquele lugar,só haviam elas ali, havia uma caixinha de areia ainda molhada por causa da chuva dos dias anteriores, havia uma escorregadeira, uns banquinhos giratórios, uma casinha e 2 balanços...

- que lindo! o me lembra minha infancia!!

- eu tambem lembrei da minha tohru!

- isso eh.. legal..

-sabe o que isso me lembra tambem??

- o que tohru?

- as nossas... antigas.. reuniões secretas (sussurra) 


End file.
